A map application may run on a computing device such as, for example, a smart phone. The map application may display, in response to a request made by a user at the smart phone, data representing a geographic map surrounding a location (e.g., an address) or a point of interest (POI) (e.g., a restaurant), directions between the location and the POI, POIs around the location, or a combination thereof.
For example, the user may use the map application to search a geographical database associated with the map application for the address. When the geographical database includes data representing the address, the geographical database transmits the data to the smart phone, where the data is displayed to the user. When the geographical database does not include the data representing the address, the geographical database may transmit incorrect data (e.g., data for an address numerically close to the address) or may not transmit data at all. Accordingly, the map application may display incorrect data to the user or may display a message to the user indicating that the address was not found.
When the map application returns incorrect data to the user, the user may be directed to an incorrect address, potentially wasting the user's time or making the user late to an event. When the map application displays the message to the user indicating that the address was not found, the user still needs to view the data representing the address. Such experiences with the map application may make the user less likely to continue using the map application and may cause the user to start or continue using another map application.